Grey House Canteen
by MrsBahamaMama
Summary: All he wanted was a fucking omelette.
1. Encounter

„Come on, Ros, you're kidding me! THAT was your great deal, that you have been negotiating for so long? You are way better than THAT!" On their way out of the conference room, where they spent the last three hours with intense negotiations, Christian scolds Ros, his second in command, for fucking up his morning by wasting his precious time.

„Christian, please, you are exaggerating a bit here! Go to the canteen and fetch something to eat, you're developing quite a temper tantrum!" Ros replies calmly knowing her boss for so many years and reading his body language like no other. He just has to eat a snack and then she would be able to reflect on THAT deal with him on an objective basis.

„No, absolutely not! I already ate breakfast and I have work to do!" he counters defiantly.

„Please, do it for me! And bring me a granola bar on your way back, that meeting was exhausting!" she begs, knowing exactly how to pull his strings, because he just hates knowing somebody in his presence is hungry.

„God dammit, just for once, I swear! But then we'll work through to the end of this darn piece of shit you call THAT deal!" he surrenders and walks straight to the elevators. Stepping in he has to think a moment about which button to push, because he never eats at the Grey House canteen, and there are so many different floors in his building, but then he decides on the nine. After the ‚ping', signaling the arrival at the requested location, he leaves the elevator and makes a bee-line to the canteen counter, where a dim-witted looking girl with a white coat, gloves and a hairnet is obviously waiting for an order. After a swift glimpse at the menu above her head, he strides to the counter.

„I will have the ham and cheese omelette!" Christian orders, bearing in mind that he has to speak slowly in case the girl is as dumb as he thinks she is.

„You need a tray!" the girl says without acknowledging his order or moving just one finger, which fuels his anger to no end.

„Do you know who I am?" Christian threatens with all his anger pressed into his voice.

„Do you know who _I_ am?" the girl asks cheekily, arms akimbo.

„This is not a game of who the fuck you are. _My_ name is Grey. Christian Grey. Mister Grey. Mister Christian Grey. As in Grey House. I can fire you with a single snap of my fingers, so watch your mouth!" Christian seethes in rage, pointing a finger in her face.

„You still need a tray!" the girl now answers verbatim, like she doesn't give a shit about who Christian is, even mimicking him. Not being used to such kind of behavior, Christian must admit that he doesn't know what to say. Usually, just his glare is sufficient to compel the opponent into submission, but he tries anyway.

„No, I _do not_ need a tray to fire you. I can fire you without a tray in my hand with the power I have over you, even though I _could_ fire you with a tray if I so wished." Christian babbles. He's absolutely confused how it is even possible for such a plain hillbilly to stand her ground.

„Well, the food is hot and you need a tray to put the food on!" she says masterfully and looks at him like she's awaiting the moment, when the penny drops. And fuck, he drops indeed, as reluctantly as he wants to confess it, but that doesn't change his plan of action.

„Oh I see, the food is hot, I'm sorry. I did not realize!" he mocks in an obvious, but admittedly childish way. "What was your name?" Christian asks as composed as possible, savoring the lull before the storm, when he'll get her background check and fire her little ass this very day. Never EVER has he lost one battle, and now isn't the time to break his successful streak.

„I'm Ana, I work here." Ana says underwhelmed, crossing her arms over her chest. What the fuck?

„Well, Ana, you see, I'm your boss!" Christian tries to make her see that he decides her fate here at Grey House and that all he wants is just a little respect.

„You're Mr. Stevens?" Ana wonders, raising an eyebrow.

„No, I'm … Who is Mr. Stevens?" Christian asks confused. Does she really not know who he is?

„He's the head of catering." Ana explains to Christian like she would explain to a little child.

„I am _not_ the head of catering. I'm Mr. Grey, I can fire catering with a snap of my fingers ..." Christian says, gradually losing the upper hand over his temper.

„Wha … What?" Ana interjects impatiently. Christian looks at her briefly, before he snarls at her.

„I can fire you all, I can fire me with just … ugh, fuck it, I'll get a tray!" Christian finally gives in and goes to the stack of trays next to the counter. What a humiliation! Fortunately, it isn't already noon, so there are just a few people in here, who all signed a NDA.

Unwillingly and in full awareness that she's watching, he takes the first tray, destined to win this fight in the end.

„This one's wet!" he comments and taking the next, he says: „… and this one's wet!" Continuing with his immature behavior, he repeats his actions. „... and this one's wet, this one is wet, this one is wet, this one is wet, this one is wet, this one is wet, this one is wet, this one is wet, did you dry these in a rain forest? WHY do we not have a tray that is fucking dry, I do not …" Looking up to check, if there's at least a change in her demeanor, he observes in horror, that another employee is walking towards that Ana girl with a friendly expression on his face and fuck, she smiles back at him.

„No, no, no, I was here first!" Christian interferes by speeding with a random tray in his hand to the counter, where he has to put down his foot. Once again.

„You have to form a queue if you want food!" the man says friendly to him and then looks up at the menu. „Can I have ahh … Oh! Oh! Ham and cheese omelette? That would be very nice!" His gentleness drives Christian nuts, so he interferes again.

„No, no, no, do you know who I am?" Christian asks slightly uncertain. It would be beyond belief meeting the only two people in Seattle not knowing who he is, although he signs their paycheck!

„You're Elliot Grey!" the man says delighted, raising his voice in a pleasant surprise.

„I am _Christian_ Grey. Now fuck off or I'll fire you!" Christian commands, his nerves dangerously on edge. When he does so, Christian turns to the girl. „Now give me the ham and cheese omelette, or you shall be fired …" he screams at Ana, „… and you …" he spits in that man's face, „... and everyone in this canteen!" he yells like a maniac, breathing hard and feeling a bit light headed.

„Oh, I'm sorry, we stopped serving breakfast, but we are on lunch menu now!" Ana explains as if their whole conversation never happened.

„But I want breakfast!" Christian says firmly.

„Well, we stopped serving breakfast at 11:30." she points out. Christian looks at his watch and can't believe his eyes: it says 11:32.

„Ana, have you ever heard the expression: ‚The customer is always right'?" Christian asks.

„Yes." Ana says. Christian lays his elbow on the counter and leans forward, to explain how the law of supply and demand works.

„Well, here I am. The customer." Christian explains, just to be stopped by her.

„That is not our policy. You have to order something from the lunch menu!" Ana insists. „But hey, I'm really sorry!" she says with fake pity in her eyes, enjoying every second. Now that's it. Christians patience snaps just now.

„Yeah? I'm really sorry too!" Christian screams, before he whips a spatula out of Ana's hand, making her wince and shriek at the same time, and throwing it at the big clock at the wall behind her. "I don't want lunch!" he yells, hitting the counter with his fists. After counting to ten, he raises his head and looks at Ana, guilty conscience overcoming him instantly. He's a strict enemy of violence to woman and children and that was inexcusable.

„Do you know what? I changed my mind, I'll have a cheeseburger!" he says without any emotion in his voice and a stoic face.

„Here we go!" Ana says and prepares his meal quick as a bunny. When it's ready, she slides the food across the counter. Christian looks at his food and sighs.

„See? This is what I'm talking about! … Turn around and look at that!" He points at the picture on the menu behind her, showing an archetypal cheeseburger. "Do you see what I mean? It's … it's plump, it's juicy, it's three inches thick, now … look at this…" He holds up his burger to show what he means. „... sorry, miserable, squashed thing."

Ana draws breath to respond something, but for gods sake, Christian cannot find an ounce of strengths in him to hear just one word of it, so he lifts his hand to shut her up.

„How much is it?" he asks instead, rummaging for his wallet.

„Oh, we don't take money here, I just need your food permit A 38!" she says and he slaps his hand on his face, wanting to cry.

* * *

 **This story is based on Eddie Izzard's freaking awesome 'Star Wars Canteen' routine and the movies 'Falling Down' and 'The Twelve Tasks of Asterix'.**


	2. Sex

„Mr. Grey? Miss Steele from catering is here. May I let her in?" Andrea's voice rings out from the intercom. Oh no, she was actually serious? What should Christian do now? His lawyer told him to be very careful, because she could do a lot of damage in every respect, so does he even have any choice?

„Let her in!" he barks, already pissed the hell off at the one of a kind mistake he made a few days ago. Why the fuck did he do that? It was all planned so well. He just wanted to show her how to cook, but then it all went downhill.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _„_ _Good afternoon, Miss Steele! Do you remember me?" Christian asks hopefully._

 _„_ _Are you that guy who peeped through that hole in the ladies' locker room? If that is so, I swear …" she begins to rant in her slurred working class accent and although Christian expected her to react unknowingly, he was shocked she insulted him this way._

 _„_ _WHAT? NO! No I didn't. Do I look like a peeping Tom to you?" he asks, his hands already balling into fists. This girl has this strange ability to make his blood boil within a few moments._

 _„_ _No, you look like a book peddler." she explains with a wave of her hand while looking him up and down with her vacant resting bitch face._ _„_ _And I looove books." she concludes after a pause and an arrogant smirk flashes over her face. Christian examines her for a moment to get a feeling for his counterpart, but Miss Steele is and will remain an enigma to him. Not only does she not seem to be the slightest bit intimidated by her boss but she has the nerve to utter this kind of subtle catcall right to his face. She didn't even dress up the slightest for showing up at work. Standing there in her sneakers, stockings and the stained cantina work coat. Her nail polish is chipped and she is wearing the same bright red cheap lipstick that she had the last time he saw her. She isn't exactly attractive with her slightly plump body stuffed into this outfit and her slacking posture, but something about her look and her 'don't-give-a-fuck_ _'_ _attitude makes Christian uneasy._

 _„_ _Anyway, I'm here to show you something important. May I have a word with you in private?" Christian asks in a new attempt to drive home his point. That Steele-incident the other day had a major impact on him, so he will now have his revenge - showing her how it's done while gaining the upper hand back._

 _„_ _For all I care, if I have to." Ana shrugs her shoulders and waves her hand in the direction of the kitchen. Christian smiles mischievously and goes ahead, his hands clinging to a white paper bag._

 _Arriving in the kitchen, he places the paper bag on the kitchen counter and waits for Ana. When she shuffles to his side, he commands:_

 _„_ _Open the bag!" She does as she's told and withdraws a burger, a plump, juicy, three inches thick one, making her lick her lips._

 _„_ _Damn, that_ _'_ _s just what I need!" she says and without asking, she puts the burger into her mouth, grease dripping down her chin. „Holy shit! That's freaking delicious, I never expected you to be a burger daddy!" she babbles, before stuffing that burger into her mouth once again. It appears that this simple meal has switched on an inner light in her because she went from slacking employee to excited teenager in no time. And again she surprises Christian with her reaction. Instead of taking this burger as a slap in the face of her own cooking skills, as he intended, she seems to think Christian wanted to do her a favor and now she devours this burger in front of him with genuine gusto. Her authenticity in every aspect without being fazed by anything or anyone stirs some deep wanting in Christian which he didn't know was there to begin with. He can_ _'_ _t help himself but stare at this goddess with the appetite of a construction worker, because usually he has to force his subs to eat. What is he thinking? Why does the thought of his subs come into his mind and how can there be this tingling sensation in his pants while staring at this chubby excuse for a woman stuffing greasy meat between her bright red glow-in-the-dark lips. He never experienced anything like this but it feels like some kind of kinky foreplay and the sensation_ _'_ _s going directly to his groin making it pulsate stronger and stronger._

 _After the third bite she pauses just to chew and to breathe in properly. She didn't have any_ _breakfast today and at noon she had to work through lunch because of all the people, who needed to be fed. So she enjoys this burger to no end, closing her eyes and audibly swallowing her last bite in delight. Christian_ _'_ _s brain switches over to autopilot after most of his blood went to do it's work downstairs and he stretches out his arm and wipes the greasy stain off of her face, sucking his finger clean, the flavor of bacon instantly invading his gustatory nerves. And he fucking loves bacon! She opens her eyes and looks at him quizzically. Uncertain, she wipes her chin as well and bites her lip while another small smirk pass the corner of her mouth. That_ _'_ _s it._

 _Christian_ _'_ _s inner beast rears up and takes over his body, so in one swift move, he clears away the food spread on the kitchen counter, plants Ana upon it and takes her head in his hands, kissing the hell out of her. When the moment of surprise wears off, Ana opens up her legs to accommodate his urging body, kissing him back, and while holding half of a burger in one hand and moaning in pleasure, her other hand wanders purposefully to his belt, opening it effortlessly. The noise of the metal belt buckle kicks him out of his sex drive, reminding him of Elena and her favorite punishment. So he stops her hand, which fumbles on the button of his trousers, panting like crazy and looking for the last dying spark of self-control._

 _„_ _This is so wrong. You and me? Fat chance!_ _"_ _he whispers, his face just an inch away from hers, breathing hard in an attempt to get the lust out of his system, but the smell of bacon, cigarette smoke and cheap perfume emanating from her actually has the opposite effect. He hopes, that he at least sounded convincing, because she feels so right and reading her body language, he learns that she_ _'_ _s as ready as he is._

 _„_ _So I have a chance! And it_ _'_ _s fat!_ _"_ _she whispers back smiling, places the burger next to her on the counter and starts to unbutton her white coat. His eyes follow her every move, button after button as he anxiously awaits the revelation of her body. He tries hard to convince himself, that her flabby pale body will turn him off, but button after button, this hope melts away, until she succeeds to unbutton her coat completely. In an effort to emerge from it, her fingers roam excruciatingly slowly along the button border, until she drags it back and bares her shoulders, leaning back resting on her hands, watching him like a master watches his dog waiting to get his treat. She just radiates pure self confidence in all that she does. Not even Elena has ever managed to be this convincing in her role._

 _Christian_ _struggles for breath, discovering the lack of clothing underneath the coat. She_ _'_ _s practically naked, just a teensy-weensy black lace string thong covers her lady parts, magically attracting Christians hand, so without any resistance, his fingers explore the structure of the lace edge before sliding in between the fabric and her pubic mound. He strokes his fingers up and down a few times, moving the string with every move to the side inconspicuously to expose her pussy._

 _„_ _I don_ _'_ _t think that this is the officially required workwear!_ _"_ _he complains, thinking of the endless possibilities, where anybody sees her naked._

 _„_ _I_ _'_ _m wearing the required coat, gloves and hairnet, but no one has ever talked about wearing something else! Do you know how hot it get's in the kitchen around lunch time!?_ _"_ _she knows all the answers as usual._

 _„_ _You_ _'_ _re right!_ _"_ _Christian simply says and rips the thong off of her, making her flinch._ _„_ _Get rid of it!_ _"_

 _„_ _Well, well, well, Mr. Grey, a wasteful person we are." She sits up before she slides down from the kitchen counter, placing a sweet bacony kiss on his mouth. Then she goes down on her knees, resuming her attack on his trousers. Skillfully, she opens them and pulls them down in conjunction with his boxers, exposing his rock hard dick. His breathing accelerates even more while he_ _'_ _s watching her every move anxiously. Is this really happening? He should run and he knows it, but his body doesn_ _'_ _t react to the commands of his brain anymore. The thrill of anticipation and the lure of the forbidden outweigh the possible consequences. He raises his head, looks inevitably at the dusty pots on the shelf above the stove and makes a mental note to speak with Miss Steele about the hygiene standards in this kitchen, when an overwhelming sensation takes possession of his body._

 _Ana takes his cock in her hand, licking the full length up and down before taking it all in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth in a sensual, pleasurably unhasty way. She certainly knows what she is doing. He looks down at her and his mind goes blank, being unable to process any further information. He decides to remove her hairnet and her hair instantly falls down in soft waves, revealing side-swept bangs, which completely change her appearance. She no longer looks that much like a dim-witted girl, but like an experienced maneater. He runs his fingers through her hair, enjoying the soft feeling of it, while guiding her head to and fro, shoving his dick further down her throat. What the fuck, doesn_ _'_ _t she have a gag reflex? His loud groaning spurs her further on, speeding up her pace. To steady herself she clings to his thighs, stroking his muscles with one hand while the other wanders up and down his shaft, assisting her mouth to please him. When she notices that he is getting close, she stops sucking, earning a disappointed whimper from Christian, but she licks her way up unimpressed. When she comes near his no-go area while she keeps flicking her tongue over his stomach, he suddenly takes her chin in his hands, interrupting her assault and looking deep into her eyes. Something unfathomable happens, because both of them let down their guards for just a moment, seeing the other_ _'_ _s black soul, but then the moment_ _'_ _s gone._

 _Christian pulls her up so that she stands on her tiptoes, buries his hands in her hair and kisses her. Then he flips her around, pushes her upper body on the kitchen counter and spreads her legs with his knee. She presses her hands on the counter, her whole body shivering with excitement as she too waits for the sweet release of her tensed core. Without any hesitation, he slams right into her, going at a fast pace, fucking her brains out. The whole excitement which has built up between them, boosts them up into an all-time high, before Ana falls apart vociferously, her body convulsing and shattering into a thousand pieces. That sends him over the edge too, and he shoots his load on her lower back._

 _After the last drop left his body and he catches his breath, he pulls up his pants and looks for some paper towels to wipe her clean. When he realizes what just happened and reality is finally catching up with him, he leans against the kitchen counter and cups his head with his hands._

 _„_ _What the fuck was that?" Christian asks unbelievingly. Ever since he built up GEH, he stood by the rules. His rules, and there were only a few, so it shouldn't have been so difficult. But now he broke the most important of all and he doesn't even now why. It's Monday, maybe that's why and to be honest, at the time when he went for a run and stepped into three dog turds this morning, he should have known, that such a day doesn't get any better._

 _„_ _THAT was phenomenal!" Ana says after eating the last bit of her burger sitting crosslegged and naked on the kitchen counter while rummaging in her bag. Then she takes out a pack of cigarettes._

 _„_ _Yeah, that's what the women usually say after" Christian huffs, beating himself mentally for fucking his employee while zipping up his pants and smoothing out his dress shirt._

 _„_ _Oh no, not that. The sex was ok, but I mean the burger you brought me. How do they manage, that the lettuce leaf stays so fresh and crunchy?" she says incredulously, lighting a cigarette and blowing the smoke absently in his face. He grimaces, instantly getting angry and snaps at Ana:_

 _„_ _What do you think you're doing?"_

 _„_ _I'm extracting the root of 46,656." she throws back at him masterfully as her bored usual look returns to her face which still slightly glows pink from the physical exertion just moments ago. She smirks at Christian as he looks blankly at her and takes another puff._

 _„_ _There is a strict food hygiene regulation to follow, so stop smoking in the kitchen and please, will you clean the disgusting pans over there or I have to fire your ass without notice!" Christian shouts._

 _„_ _The only thing, you're able to do to my ass is fuck it." Ana hisses through her gritted teeth, pointing a finger in his face with a furious sparkle in her eyes._

 _„_ _I don't think so. That was a big mistake and I'll never fuck you again!" Christian states and turns around to leave the kitchen. When he takes the handle in his hands, he hears Ana sing after him:_

 _„_ _Try me!" She takes a final drag before she grinds the cigarette out on a piece of cake. He stills and becomes instantly pale. Slowly turning around to face her, she says:_

 _„_ _Sexual harassment at work, boss? You may not want to fuck me, but boy, will I fuck you over and over again!" she counters while buttoning up her coat and putting on her hairnet. „Good day, Mr. Grey!" she says and sashays past him out of the kitchen, pleased with herself at how she followed her plan._

* * *

 **Well. I have absolutely no plan for this story, so don't ask me what will happen ;D I'll just go with the flow and I'll definitely won't post regularly. Not this time.**

 **Because no planning was involved, these two chapters are not edited by my beta reader ... by now. So enjoy the hunting for errors. EDIT: Now it's edited and boy, there were some embarrassing errors ;D.**

* * *

 **Christian618, Ashley - Oh my gosh, nice to see you again! Thanks for your reviews!**

 **Alice, Daisy - Thanks for your reviews!**

 **Julie - UNEXPECTEDLY, the story continues. But because just the first chapter was based on a stand-up routine, I'm afraid the following chapters won't be that funny. ;)**


	3. Blackmail

*knock knock*

The door opens slowly like in a horror movie, building up the anticipation before revealing the villain with a weapon in his hand, ready to torture his prey until it gives up any hope and volunteers in dying. And indeed, Anastasia enters Christian's office with a white paper bag in her hand. He looks at her curiously, but tries to maintain his impassive look. 'Don't show your fear or she will eat you up' he keeps thinking like a mantra, while Ana comes to his desk with a happy smiling face, like she has got things straightened out with herself. ‚Tell it to the marines! She will now blackmail you and get millions or billions from you. Of course she's happy!' he thinks and prepares himself for a merciless negotiation.

„Miss Steele, Good Morning! How are you?" he asks as politely as his mother has taught him, torturing him throughout his teenage years to turn on the charm in the attendance of her creepy old lady friends, not knowing that she would direct her sons maturation in a different direction. Capturing the interest of one Mrs. Elena Lincoln, Christian got fucked up even more than he was before, and boy was he fucked up as a kid. The memories of his teenage years leave a bitter taste in his mouth and he dismisses this train of thought.

„Thanks bae, I feel veeery good today! And you?" she asks, coming nearer and reducing the safe distance with every step. Christian's breathing accelerates, feeling like he is in a tight corner.

„My day just got better!" he fakes to be all smiles and graces, trying to avoid each and every offending object to not wake the beast in her.

„Oh how lovely to hear that, boss!" she says while hopping on his desk and crossing her legs, putting on quite a show.

„To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he soft-soaps, concentrating on the agenda at hand: Preventing an expensive lawsuit.

„Oh it's such a lovely day and the weather is just so fine, that I thought we could go for a walk on the roof!" she answers as sweet as honey and places the paper bag noticeably on his desk. He immediately recognizes the threat and stands up.

„I just can't imagine anything else I would rather do right now!" He offers his arm to her and Ana just smiles, hopping off the desk and linking arms with him. So they both leave Christian's office and go to the elevators. Andrea cranes her neck and the girls look after them, confused by his sudden courtesy, but Christian goes to the elevator, like nothing happened and as if he leaves his office every day with a woman by his side. During the short ride, Christian can't help himself but secretly examine Anastasia, who looks in the mirror and puts on some lip gloss. It couldn't be her appearance, which attracts him, there is quite some room for improvement.

Arriving at the roof-top terrace, Ana gasps for breath, because the sight in front of her is overwhelming, which satisfies Christian to no end. A few years ago, he implemented this Zen garden to raise the productivity of his staff, spending their break here in this little paradise and relaxing. Ana never had the chance to be here before, because there is barely time for a trip to the roof, but she heard people talk about it and now it blows her mind, how right they were. Finally, she had an excuse to come here, mentioning Mr. Grey's name to her superior Mr. Stevens. That was the magic word, he couldn't deny, so now she enjoys the peace and silence she is feeling here, while her colleagues work their asses off down below, feeding the crowd. When they pass by a park bench, Christian stops and takes a seat, pulling her down to him. She lets him do as he likes and sits down next to him, breathing the fresh air while closing her eyes.

„Ana, I really don't want to play games with you. I know why you are here, so how much money do you want?" he asks carefully, not to pick a fight.

Her answer is a smile. Not a fake one, nor a happy one. Ana's lips curve in a special way, like she just loves the unpleasant environment, she creates for him again and again. And he walks right into her trap. Again and again. But unable to do a single thing about it, he just stares at her lips. These toxic yet fascinating round arches, perfectly designed to destroy him.

"Shut your mouth, you'll catch a fly!" she breathes, sussing his lips out too, spying for his weakest point to attack them. „And what a beautiful mouth that is!" Finally she leans forward and skims with her lips over his, before licking them with this sweet tardiness, freezing time here and now. His mind is blank, forgotten his todays appointments, calls and papers, he has to handle. Forgotten are the deadlines, that must be observed. All he can think of is this creature in front of him, who consistently turns his world upside down. Being at the mercy of Anastasia lets him feel a bunch of emotions. Fear of the unknown, because since he met her, he finds himself in situations he normally tries to avoid. Anger, because she's so fucking out of line and therefore unpredictable, just crazy. But then there is this indescribable feeling, this spark of joy, this certain warmth she's radiating, every time he meets her. Melting him into a puddle of hormones, which almost feels like with Elena, but in a good way.

„Money is overrated and just pieces of paper. No, I don't want paper. I just want to have some fun and you seem to be great fun!" she whispers against his lips, before she kisses him softly. Maybe it's because of the sunny weather or the fluffy, kind conversation before, but today, there's no aggression in their get together, something very unfamiliar for both of them. She brings her hands to his head and rakes her fingers through his hair, what spurs him on more. But when he deepens the kiss, she breaks away and smiles at him.

„Where did you get the burger the other day?" she asks out of the blue. Confused and frustrated about this sudden interruption he answers:

„Mrs. Jones, my housekeeper, made it. Why?"

„It'll be a looot of fun having dinner at your place with Mrs. Jones cooking it, wouldn't it?" she asks. What the fuck? He never has anybody over for dinner, so he starts to panic. So many 'what if's are circling through his mind, but then he thinks of the one reason, he should say yes: Sexual harassment law suit, so he sighs.

„Ok, when?" he answers like an obedient puppy, which makes her smile even brighter.

„Let's say Friday at six? You can send me your address." she says and gives him another kiss, before she gets up and goes to the elevator.

Christian just sits on the bench, staring at her disappearing behind the elevator doors and he hopes, everything will work out smooth, because he just doesn't want any problems in his life, although he has a slight presentiment that this girl will cause him many, many problems in the near future. But as long as it's just a dinner, it could be worse.

„Well, then see you on Friday!" he sighs before he takes out his phone and texts Gail, that he'll have a guest on Friday.

Returning to his office, he recognizes the white paper bag, Ana left purposely on his desk and opens it with this uneasy feeling, unsure what to expect. There is a USB flash drive in the paper bag, so he takes it out and sticks it into his laptop. A video appears and he heaves a loud groan, trying to get some air through his throat, which feels constricted. There he stands, in the kitchen, across from Miss Steele, just a few minutes before he fucks her brains out, which by the way is on the video, too.

With all the fluffiness gone in one moment, his anger takes action and he takes out his phone.

„Taylor, in my office, now!" he screams and looks in horror at his screen. Where did that chick hide the camera? And why had she known, WHAT they would do? And why had she known, WHERE they would do it? And why had she known, WHEN they would do it? After the video has finished, showing EVERYTHING they did, he realizes, that that little girly girl here has him by the balls and she knows it.

Taylor comes in and Christian fires off his commands

„Taylor, I'm being blackmailed. Here is a copy of a video with compromising stuff. The girl's name is Anastasia Steele and she works at catering. Dig, Taylor, dig up all the shit about her, in case her claims will become unbearable. Tell Welch to help you and Taylor, I want results by Friday noon, is that understood?" he nearly screams at Taylor, who looks a bit confused, not being used to this kind of shit from Christian, who just waves his hand to dismiss Taylor, developing quite a proper headache. Fuck, fuck, fuck, why did he have to fuck her? It is bound to end in disaster! But now there is nothing else to do than wait, wait, wait.


End file.
